chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of Broken Justice
The Night of Broken Justice is the event in 881 KR where the House of Norello seized the Temple of Justice from the Order of the Blazing Sun . Order of the Blazing Sun After the death of the king, Kerrick Trejan in 879 KR , due to Witchcraft, the new king of Kel Arn, Tyrek Trejan, declared that Witchcraft, its practice and all those involved with it, was to be a criminal act. The Order of the Blazing Sun (OBS) fanned out from their temples in the Kels, North and South Marches to seek out any who could -potentially- be involved with the now illegal magic. The OBS had seized a young, low-born, mage named Kyson , and accused him of being a witch because, in their minds, only nobles were capable of becoming a wizard. Kyson's friend, Mazryth Aragon , son of Baron Jaryth Argen , pleaded to the House of Norello to intercede and claimed that the Azure Council had accepted Kyson as an Apprentice . He explained that his father had accepted Kyson as his ward, making him at least quasi-noble though not noble-born. Sons of Kern The Sons of Kern , a radical religious cult quickly began an organized rebellion against the OBS as soon as they began to make arrests of witches and Satyr Men. House Norello Baron Vykus Norello did not like the OBS throwing the weight of the king around to do as they wished within his lands. He knew, however, that if he were to refuse their authority it would invite the king to send additional forces to force his obediance. Without the protection of the king, there was nothing stopping the South Marches from invading his lands. Worse still, should the OBS push for his obediance from the west and the House of Boriz attacking from the South, his city probably be put to the torch. When the OBS planned on burning Kyson at the stake the next morning, Mazryth told Baron Vykus that he would not stand idle while his friend was murdered. Mazryth managed to get Kyson out of his cell but they were quickly surrounded by the guard of the OBS. The two were arrested and taken to the stake to be burned at dawn. Mazryth, even though he was high-born, was found guilty of aiding a witch and would also be burned at the stake. Rebellion Not all of the OBS in the city wished to follow the orders of their commander. They knew that Kyson was no witch but he was a commoner and no protection under the law. Mazryth, however, was noble born and could appeal to the law for justice but the commander was blind to any but the destruction of the enemies of Arn (or the King). One of the members of the OBS, a Paladin named Trystan Norello , one who was actually blessed with Arn's grace (A true Paladin), questioned the motivations of his commander and of the King's Commandment. He was the grand-son to Baron Vykus and informed his grandfather of what the Order was doing - and his concerns that they were straying away from the Oath of the Sun. He and another of the Paladins, Dorran Trejan , gathered members of their order who were of the same mind and plotted to 'return to their oath'. New Dawn As the Paladin Commander ordered the young magi to be put to the flame, the guard for the House of Norello struck. Only of a few of the order had full Divine powers and were true Paladins. Once freed, Kyson and Mazryth used their magic to subdue the paladins and their guards. The House of Norello did not wish to kill the servants of Arn. Eventually they surrendured and the order was banished from the city - launched from the docks onto the Black River in one of their ships that Baron Vykus allowed them to take. The Temple of Justice within the city of King's Bridge was seized by the House of Norello and turned into the Temple of Peace, the new Headquarters for the Order of the New Sun. Category:Event/OBS Category:Event/Norello Category:History/Human Category:Event/North Marches Category:Event/881 KR Category:Event/880-889 KR Category:Event/Kingsport